


Finding A Soulmate

by Dream117



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Original Character(s), Soulmates, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream117/pseuds/Dream117
Summary: “If this is some trick into getting me to do your homework, it won't work a third time.” Weiss responded not looking up from her work. “No no, nothing like that. I wanted to ask if you know how soulmates know, you know?” Weiss sighed and put down her pencil. “Yes I know as in I understand your question, however I don’t have an answer. No one really talks about it.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782430
Kudos: 45





	Finding A Soulmate

Ruby remembered the night she met Professor Ozpin and the little rant that escaped her when he asked what she was doing at a school like Signal. One thing that stuck with her though is how romantic being a huntress is. She wasn’t lying, there were so many people around her at Beacon that have found their soulmates and it made her happy but also sad at the ironic thought of being left behind. 

Being two years younger than everyone has made her kind of an outcast and impossible for her to find a soulmate. Everyone had it so easy, Blake and Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, they were all partners and it annoyed her to no end. She can’t even expect Weiss to be her soulmate because of her cold nature. 

But she shouldn’t focus on that because the real reason Ruby came to Beacon is to become a huntress! _It’s okay if no one loves me at least I can help those in need! These next four years are going to be hell though._ Ruby thought gloomily. 

* * *

Ruby promised herself that she would focus on studying more and she kept her promise. Currently, the brunette was studying in the library with her team but was ultimately distracted as she looked at Blake and Yang. Her sister was flicking pieces of papers at Blake who just shrugged it off. She knew if her sister was doing that to her they would end up having a brawl much like the one they had on their first night at Beacon. Unfortunately for Yang one of the papers completely missed Blake and hit Weiss square in the face. 

As soon as Weiss looked up from her work, Blake and Ruby pointed to Yang while she tried to pass the blame onto her sister. “Yang Xiao Long I know it was you! Don’t you dare blame your sister! Now get to work unless you want to fail another test.” Yang groaned in protest but agreed. “Fine but I need help, I don’t understand this.” At a moment's notice Blake was there at her side. Looking at the couple it made her mind wander and question how people know their soulmates. “Hey Weiss, you know everything right?” 

“If this is some trick into getting me to do your homework, it won't work a third time.” Weiss responded not looking up from her work. “No no, nothing like that. I wanted to ask if you know how soulmates know, you know?” Weiss sighed and put down her pencil. “Yes I _know_ as in I understand your question, however I don’t have an answer. No one really talks about it.” 

“Why not? I think people would want to talk about it.” Weiss just shrugged her shoulders and picked up her pencil. “Why don’t you ask Blake and Yang?” Ruby nodded and walked up to her teammates. “Hey guys, how did you know you were soulmates?” Blake and Yang gave each other tentative looks. “Uhh Rubes, you’ll know when you find your own soulmate.” Ruby frowned at her sister and sat back down to Weiss. 

“They don’t want to talk about it.” Ruby mumbled to her partner. 

* * *

After they were done studying Ruby decided to go to team JNPR’s room and see if any of them would tell her how they knew they were soulmates. They all told her the same thing as Yang did. No one wanted to talk about it, they even seemed sad. _How can you be sad about finding your soulmate, it makes no sense! Maybe the internet will help!_

Ruby returned to her room and intensely started searching for her answers. “What are you doing you dolt?” Ruby didn’t even notice someone talking to her and kept going website to website on her scroll, eventually getting frustrated with the lack of information. “ _Ugh this is useless_!” Weiss raised her eyebrow at the brunette’s reaction. “Seriously, what are you doing?” The heiress spoke up again. “This soulmate stuff is just annoying me!” 

Yang looked over from her bunk and decided to try and silence some of her sister's worries. “Look Ruby, don’t stress about you’ll find your soulmate and trust me when I say this, _you’ll know_.” Ruby then mumbled something then took off something from the room. 

Weiss and Yang shared a look before the heiress made up her mind and went after her partner. If Weiss was honest with herself, she had no idea where to look. She went to the courtyard, the library, the cafeteria, before finally checking the roof where she found Ruby sulking. She quietly walked over and sat down next to the brooding reaper. “So why exactly is this soulmate stuff so important to you?” Ruby started to play with the edges of her skirt.

“It’s just that my mom never found her soulmate, while she was really happy with my dad and even had me, she had a hunch that they weren't.” 

“How do you know that?” Weiss asked tentatively. “I found her journals stored away in the attic. Dad really didn’t want me to find it and when I did I realized why. Most of them made me happy because it helped keep her memory alive but as I kept reading it was slowly turning more and more depressing. When I read that she never found her soulmate it crushed me because that means she still thought about someone else while she was with my dad.” Ruby paused for a second taking a breath as she pulled her knees up to her chest. 

“I don’t want to make that mistake. I want to find my soulmate but I think I made a mistake of coming here. I doubt I’ll find them at Beacon.”

“Don’t say that Ruby. I know I gave you a hard time at first but I’m glad you’re our leader and even happier you’re my friend. Being able to attend two years early Beacon should never be considered a mistake that just shows how much of an amazing huntress you will be. As for the soulmate stuff, I’m sorry. I can kind of understand. My parents weren’t soulmates either but most of the elites of Atlas aren’t. Vale is pretty different from Atlas, it seems like finding the one is more important here. I know you’ll eventually find your soulmate so don’t try to rush it. You should focus on school. Don’t forget we have a mission next week, you can’t let this cloud your mind.” 

Ruby smiled at Weiss, now feeling infinitely better. “Thanks Weiss. Don’t worry I’ll make sure your leader is at the top of her game.” With that the heiress stood up and dusted off her skirt. “Hey can I ask you something, Weiss.” Ruby said as she stood up as well. “Yes.” 

“Do you want to find your soulmate?” Weiss thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. “I’m not sure. I haven’t thought too far into my future. I just know that I want to right my father's wrongs as a huntress. If I happen to find them along the way that’s just a bonus.” Although Ruby found Weiss’ answer a bit sad she understood since she was raised in Atlas. 

“Are you feeling better now?” The heiress asked. Ruby nodded her head and started to head towards the door. “Yeah thanks. You’re the best, Weiss!” The white haired girl rolled her eyes but followed Ruby. “Obviously.” 

* * *

“Alright team RWBY, time to choose a mission. There’s Search and Rescue, Search and Destroy, or Village Security!” Ruby said. “Well Village Security starts next week so if we want to start right now it’s Search and Destroy or Rescue.” Blake pointed out. “I dunno about you guys but I don’t want to wait a week.” Yang said. 

“Alright Weiss, what are you thinking?” The brunette asked. “Let’s try Search and Destroy.” The heiress decided. Ruby clicked the mission and entered their team name. In big red words ‘Unavailable to first years appeared’ 

“Well I guess that narrows it down.” Ruby said as she chose Search and Rescue. “Let’s go get those missing supplies back. Go team RWBY!” 

As they arrived at their dropship, team RWBY was horrified to find Oobleck as the huntsman they were going to shadow. “Hello girls! Who’s ready to find those missing supplies? It’s not going to find itself!” 

* * *

They arrived at the Island of Vytal near a small village of Falkreath. It seemed like the village was surrounded by forestry. At the landing zone a man was waiting for them. He was in full fighting gear and a black cape with a pair of daggers at his side “Hello we’re team RWBY and this is our professor Oobleck!” Ruby greeted the man. “Doctor!” Oobleck corrected with annoyance in his voice. “Thank you for helping this village team RWBY, we greatly appreciate it. My name is Christian, I am the head of this village.” 

“Alright Christian, What seems to be the problem?” Weiss asked. “Well you see, some bandits have stolen some supplies that were on route. If you were to recover whatever supplies the bandits haven’t used we would be in your debt.” 

“Do you know in what direction the bandits are located?” Blake asked. “We believe they are located north east of here about two miles into the forest. They are most hostile in that area.” Christian answered. “Okay team RWBY let’s head out!” Ruby exclaimed. “Don’t worry We’ll get your supplies back, Christian.” Yang said before she walked off. “When you come back, you can find me in the building with plays and banners on it!” Christian yelled out making Ruby give a thumbs up in return.

* * *

“Alright girls, let’s see how good your tracking is.” Oobleck said letting team RWBY to find the bandit camp. “Our tracking will be the best with this!” Ruby said as she pulled a little corgi from her backpack. “Zwei?” WBY question, remembering leaving Zwei back in their dorm room. “We’re here to find missing supplies in a forest teeming with death and hostility and you brought a dog?” Ruby nervously started laughing at Oobleck’s question. “Genius! Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!” Oobleck mouthed off. 

“I’m a genius.” Ruby said proudly, making WBY facepalm. “Well then let's get to it girls!” As they walked north east into the forest they didn’t see much grimm but 25 minutes of walking they ran into a pack of beowolves. 

“Piece… of cake.” Ruby said out of breath as Weiss killed off the last one. “Good job girls. It appears to be turning night. Why don’t we set up camp?” After a tiring fight team RWBY agreed. Yang started making a campfire while Ruby and Weiss scouted the perimeter. Blake stuck close to Yang, trying to avoid Zwei. Soon enough Ruby and Weiss returned to camp and assured the rest that there were no grimm in sight. Everyone started getting ready for bed beside Blake who volunteered for the first watch.

* * *

_Ruby stood shaking in front of a masked woman. It was just her and Weiss right now, Blake and Yang got their aura drained by the woman. She turned to her left and saw Weiss killing off some beowolves. She felt the wind get knocked out of her as a fireball hit her square in the chest, making her fly back about ten feet. As Ruby tried to stand she fell back down on her knees. She looked back to the masked woman who was no longer paying attention to her but to Weiss who had her back to the woman. The brunette saw the woman create a spear in her hand and pointed it to the heiress._

_Ruby’s life flashed before her eyes as the spear flew across the room impaling the heiress’ stomach. “No!” The silvered eye girl screamed out before everything turned white._

Ruby awoke from her nightmare with a jump, she immediately turned to Weiss who was panting and holding her stomach. “Weiss!” The need to comfort the heiress overcame Ruby. She crawled to Weiss’ side and hugged her until she calmed down. Ruby was the first to speak up of the two of them. “You had that nightmare too, didn’t you?” Slowly Weiss nodded and pulled back from the hug. She looked into her partner’s silver eyes, feeling something click between them. 

_She’s my soulmate,_ they both thought. Gradually, they started leaning in sealing their thoughts with a kiss. The newly found couple heard footsteps coming closer, making them grab their weapons. “Whoa whoa it’s just me,” Yang said as she held up her hands. “It’s your turn to watch Ruby.” Said brunette groaned but she knew how important the job was. She kissed Weiss’ cheek before she took off. Yang gave her a thumbs up and a wink which made her roll her eyes. 

Ruby thought back to the dream and how she felt so helpless. Now she knew why no one wanted to talk about how they found out they were soulmates. No one wants to talk about seeing their loved one get hurt right before them. _I won’t let anything happen to you Weiss, I’ll protect you with my life._ Ruby thought as she checked the perimeter. 

* * *

When morning came, team RWBY set out to find the bandits camp. Ruby and Weiss were conjoined at the hip the entire way. It was obvious to Yang and Blake that they were soul mates, especially after what Yang saw last night. Another 15 minutes and they found the bandit camp guarded by some kid not that much older than them. 

“Why hello there! Would you be so kind to let us in and talk to your boss?” Oobleck asked as if he wasn’t a criminal. The kid shakenly took out his sword and pointed it at them. Team RWBY also took out their weapons getting ready for a fight. “Now now girls, let’s do this civilly,” He turned back to the boy raising an eyebrow at him, “Unless you want us to use force.” In an instant the boy let them through. 

Everyone gave them weird looks but didn’t stop them. They finally got approached by the leader of the bandit camp. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with a brown vest over it with leather pants. Team RWBY looked at him strangely, these people hardly look like bandits let alone be able to steal supplies. “You five! What are you doing in my camp?” 

“You have taken some supplies from the nearby town, Falkreath. We’re here to retrieve it, we aren’t looking for a fight.” Ruby said, pleasing Weiss that she took the diplomatic approach to this. The leader of the camp took out a revolver from his vest and pointed it at Ruby. “You can’t just come into my camp and demand things!” When team RWBY and Oobleck took out their weapons the bandit leader realized his mistake. 

“Just give us the supplies and we’ll be on our way!” Yang yelled out as she cocked her gauntlets. Begrudgingly the camp leader did give them back the supplies, surprisingly not much of them were used. Team RWBY and Oobleck left without further complication and managed to reach Falkreath without any grimm in their way. 

“I can’t believe we finished our first mission!” Ruby said jumping up and down. Weiss grabbed onto Ruby’s hood trying to calm her down. “Calm down, dolt. We still need to give the supplies to Christian.” Weiss said with a small smile. “I’ll race you!” Ruby said as she took off with her semblance. “No fair!” Weiss tried to catch up to Ruby with her glyphs. 

* * *

They entered the building with all the flags with Blake, Yang and Oobleck trailing shortly behind them. “Hello Christian! We bought your supplies back!” Ruby said enthusiastically. “I cannot thank you enough for your help, all of you. In fact, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and of course Doctor Oobleck I will grant you one free thing each from any of our shops. Tell the shop owners that I personally will pay for your expenses.” 

“Thank you so much! We greatly appreciate it.” Ruby said with a bow of her head. They all left the building with smiles on their faces and all felt accomplished after finishing their first mission. “Well, ladies the airship will be here in an hour so how about we meet up back at the landing zone in 55 minutes.” Team RWBY agreed and went off in their pairs. 

Ruby and Weiss went into a general goods store, secretly hoping to find a present for each other. Ruby found a charm bracelet but for Weiss she couldn’t find anything suitable there. Shortly after, they met up with Blake and Yang who thought it best for them to get lunch before they left. “I’ll meet up with you guys in a bit. I’m going to go buy something real quick.” 

“Ooh, I'll come with.” Ruby said. “No no, you go and get lunch or… well you’ll ruin your surprise.” Ruby grinned at her soulmate. “Fine only because I got you a surprise as well.” Weiss smiled before giving Ruby a kiss and walked off to the blacksmith. Weiss bought some dust infused bullets for Ruby knowing how good dust can be utilized with her weapon. 

Meeting back up with the rest of team RWBY at a local tavern where they all had a satisfying lunch. They still had 10 minutes left so Ruby and Weiss decided to go for a walk around the village. 

“We should probably talk about last night, huh?” Ruby asked “Of course we should! What else would we talk about you dunce?” The brunette giggled at her reaction. “Sorry sorry. So I guess I finally got my answer about knowing who’s our soulmate.” Weiss frowned, remembering last night's dream. “Yes, I can see now why people don’t talk about it.” 

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to you, Weiss.” The heiress stopped and turned to Ruby. “I promise that as well. I don’t want to live that nightmare.” Ruby pulled her gift out of her pocket and handed it to Weiss. “Here I got you this. It’s a charm bracelet with our team colors.” Weiss smiled and let Ruby put it on her. “Thank you Ruby I love it. I got you this for Crescent Rose, it’s dust infused bullets that will greatly help with our future mission.” 

“That’s so awesome Weiss! We are definitely testing these when we get to beacon!” Weiss smiled at Ruby’s childlike demeanor and couldn’t be happier with their situation. “Ruby I’m glad you’re my soulmate.” 

“So am I, Weiss.” Ruby replied as she pulled Weiss in for a kiss. 


End file.
